


W同人－菲翔：Zest

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 7





	W同人－菲翔：Zest

菲利普往往会陷入搜索而不能自拔，比如现在。

“菲利普，你到底可不可以来吃饭了？”翔太郎坐在车库里专门备用的沙发上，身体前倾，支在大腿上的手托在脸上，眼睛和死鱼差不多。

菲利普没回应，毕竟他现在可是对某种东西极其感兴趣而沉迷其中。只要他愿意，不停查个三天三夜也不是难事。

但是对于这种搜查，不休息往往会给菲利普的身体带来负担。虽然他本身意识不到，但是翔太郎可是很担心。

毕竟当初刚把菲利普带回家的时候，营养不良的菲利普因为日夜搜查导致最后晕倒，吓得翔太郎都要得心脏病。

因此现在翔太郎在菲利普熬了一夜后坚持守在边上，并且要求对方好好吃顿饭。

“喂，菲利普！听到了吗？”翔太郎的肚子很不给他面子的叫起来，即使边上的人完全没听进那个声音，但也弄的翔太郎很是尴尬。

翔太郎无奈起身，一手拍在了菲利普肩上。

没想到菲利普瞬间睁开眼睛，抓住了翔太郎的手拉紧。水灵灵的大眼睛直勾勾的盯入翔太郎眼眸深处，而菲利普周围泛起来的绿光也消失了。

“……怎…怎么了……？”翔太郎被这一下弄的措手不及，有点结巴。

“翔太郎，我发现了极其有趣的事情，非常有趣，”菲利普竟然没生气，反而兴致勃勃。他漂亮的嘴角因为兴奋而上扬，每个单词都压制着他激动的情绪。

“哦…哦…哦………？？”翔太郎出了哦哦哦就没啥会说的了。

偶尔他觉得菲利普那么痴迷这种事也挺有压迫感。

“翔太郎，我现在很想做实验！”

“等等，实验等吃完饭——”

“我等不了，现在就要实验！我真的没想到会有那么多方式，如果都实验的话一定很有趣，我对人们发明的这个表达方式也很感兴趣，”握紧翔太郎的手，菲利普低头滔滔不绝进入自己的思想，翔太郎的话就和不存在一样。

“到底什么让你那么痴迷啊？！”想太郎感觉心好累，气都气不起来。

突然翔太郎感觉腰被菲利普细长的胳膊揽住，被握住的手此事感受更大的压制。一个转身，他就被菲利普用身体压在了后面写字的白板上。

紧接着翔太郎就被堵住嘴巴，而他因为愣住而张开的双唇间被菲利普的舌头直接入侵。只感觉柔软的舌头纠缠上来，吮吸和缠绕让翔太郎无法说出来一个字。

“唔——？！？！”翔太郎眼珠子都要瞪出来了。

菲利普毫不在意，相当有木有样。他激烈的热吻，细长的睫毛享受的眯起来。

吻完后，菲利普松开嘴。虽然也喘气，但是比翔太郎好多了，翔太郎心脏都要从嗓子眼蹦出来了，呼吸一片混乱。

“这个是舌吻，据说现在人们很流行，最出名的单词便是法式热吻。嗯…我对于法国人独有的浪漫也很感兴趣。”菲利普伸出来舌头舔了舔嘴唇上的津液。

翔太郎嘴角抽搐，难道这么久菲利普就是在研究这个吗？！

不过翔太郎很快又被吻上，这次菲利普比刚才温柔很多，一次次吮吸他的唇部。就好像温柔的轻啄，但又发出好听的水声。菲利普不停的吮吸上来，让翔太郎刚要出口的话没法说出来。

“这是吸吻，”菲利普停下后解释道。

“….你是不是脑袋思考太多糊掉了？”翔太郎一脸黑线，自己可是被吻了！还是强吻了！但是按照这么没常识的菲利普，翔太郎也是突然有了无限忍耐的心理。

“嗯…”菲利普皱着眉头，眨巴眼睛，“我没有糊掉，可以说我现在好的不得了。”接着他又进入了自己的思考，“看来吻的重度也是表达心情的一种方式。”

“你又要干嘛？”

“这次来试一试咬吻吧。”

说完菲利普就扑了上去，本来要躲开的翔太郎却撞在了白板上。咣当一下，他来不及躲开就被吻住。不，是咬住，因为菲利普不懂吻的方式，所以完全没控制力道。

“好痛——！！！”只见翔太郎一把推开菲利普捂着嘴巴。

“你怎么了？似乎这样很刺激，年轻人表达占有欲的时候很喜欢这样，”菲利普手指磨搓着自己下巴，思考错误在哪里。

“也不是那么大力的啊！咬破了怎么办！”翔太郎心好累！还好嘴巴没受伤，为什么那边的人却还在思考出错在哪里啊？！

“菲利普...不要闹了，”翔太郎如此说道。

不过对上的目光却比刚才还要神采奕奕，这双大眼睛让翔太郎打了一个冷颤。

“也许我们可以试试这个力度，”菲利普笑着再次靠近。

翔太郎感觉今天一定会被吻饱了。不不不，自己一定会反抗的！

“你这个家伙！！给我住手啊！！！！！”他叫喊声回荡在车库里。


End file.
